Going Ape
by Alan Hickerson
Summary: James Bond is thrown into a cage with an amorous gorilla.


Going Ape?

I was enjoying my morning food, a green and it's sweet, when my life changed forever. I was in the cave with the hard ground and the hard vines all around me. I had tried to break the vines before and move them, but I was too weak. I tried each day, but I could not move them like the second could. I would have thought that he would challenge me, but he never did. He was hairless, like most of the others. The second came into the cave with others. They all smelled of Fear. The second named himself mombosa. A new other spoke.

"So, is this your wife, Major?" James Bond thought to himself that this last comment was rather racist, he meant no disrespect to the memory of Quarrel or to the large Gorilla in the cage, but then he thought that Quarrel would have probably said the same to the rotund Major. M had sent him to Sierra Leone to try and find another diamond smuggler. He followed the clues that eventually led him into Mali and this confrontation with Major Mombosa of the Malese Air force.

Major Mombosa mewed, "No, Mr. Bond, but this silverback, will soon be your husband."

_This new one had some hair, although I think it was his own skin not someone else's. He was pale, and long and smelled like rain. _

Bond thought furiously about his animal behavior training. He had paid attention but mostly because the instructor was a luscious brunette from East Germany. He'd later found out that she was not only an accomplished zoologist, but something of an animal herself. Apes and dogs were similar, only threatening, when threatened. Odd that he should think of it that way.

He was currently stripped naked, and his forearms and shins were tied tightly together with a strong hemp rope. The Major laughed at him and said "I think that you'll be surprised by this Mr. Bond. It's female gorilla extract, our friend in the cage won't be able to distinguish you from his mate."

The two guards smirked and held Bond over a desk. The Major began to sprinkle the fluid over Bond's back. Bond used his elbows to jerk upright and away from the desk. The fluid splashed over the three men. The guard hit Bond in the back of the head, stunning him slightly.

Females. The others were Females. Now I could understand their custom. They brought me food until they were in season. Now as the one, I had my own duty to perform. I could feel my loins swell with lust.

Major Mombosa laughed and chuckled "Enjoy your honeymoon, Mr. Bond, it appears your husband is waiting. Take him into the cage." The two guards grabbed Bond's arms and dragged him through the cage door. Then slammed it shut and replaced the bar in the latch. Bond noticed the latch and realized that if he could get his hands free it would be simple to exit the cage. But at the moment, he had to worry about the very large and amourous gorilla.

He watched as the large ape leaned heavily upon his outstretched hands. It's nostrils flared. "Of course, smell!" Bond said quietly to himself. He began to urinate upon the rope around his shins. He rolled in the small puddle until he was satisfied that he stunk appropriately. Then he crouched facing the Gorilla and held his arms out toward it.

The females had put the new other in the cave. He was tangled in a vine and looked at me. I thought he might challenge. But he averted his eyes and held his arms foolishly. I took pity on him as the females had obviously sent him to challenge me and I was four times his strength. I broke the vines around his arms and he tried to untangle himself from the vine at his feet. He'd kept his eyes down and teeth covered. So I knew he was no threat. He walked upright and didn't use his arms. That had to make him slow. But he moved the hard vines and let me through.

Bond found his clothes and quickly dressed. As he'd surmised the giant gorilla, thou mild mannered, would be concentrating on the female scent that still lingered on the two guards and the corpulent major. A quick scream followed by a muffled grunt as the first guard received the conjugal attentions of the bull Silverback. And then a thwack, as the second guard attacked the otherwise consumed attention of the gorilla, brought about his own timely demise. Then the sigh of satisfaction from the giant ape.

He was preparing to leave, when he heard the flushing sound from the WC. The ape having started down the hallway, stopped and sniffed then turned and went through the door marked Men. As Bond closed the exterior door he heard the Major's screams. "Happy Honeymoon Major!" he muttered.

_I beat my chest. My female cowered in the corner of the cave. Her scent filled my nose. Unlike the other one, she'd removed her skins, and cowered there, with her backside waiting feverishly. I performed my duty until I could no longer stand, and my dear mombosa was passed out on the floor. _


End file.
